


Dandelion

by ColdSerenity



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdSerenity/pseuds/ColdSerenity
Summary: Len has been in love since he was six with Barry, who has no idea he exists... or does he?





	Dandelion

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Одуванчик](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415137) by [kotokoshka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka)



> I don't dislike Sara or Patty... just needed some 'bad guys'... Also... first fanfic!

*Art by https://yanpolosik.tumblr.com/*

 

Len was pretty unlucky…

He had found the love of his life pretty early, he had been about six at the time. Now eleven years later, he still felt the exact same way as he did back then. His stomach would flutter, his hands would get sweaty, his face would flush no matter how hard he tried to stop it. Unfortunately, that said love had no idea Len existed. Why would he? Len had nothing to make him stand out. He was just the poor ‘trailer trash’ kid. He wasn’t great in studies, did well enough, B’s mostly, but nothing great. He wasn’t in sports. He wasn’t fashionable, hell, he only had two pairs of jeans and about three shirts. He did take care of them, and made sure to wash them. The last thing he wanted was to be known for smelling too. His dad was a cop, but he spent most of his money in beer. Yup, Len was the whole shebang, trailer: check, poor: check, alcoholic father who gets abusive: check and check. Yeah, Len had nothing going for him, so why would his love even look his way.

He was currently sitting in the cafeteria at the school, at the end of one of the long tables. He had no money for food. The small change his dad would hand him for both him and his sister was barely able to feed Lisa alone. Len always made her take it all, he would just sip on water until he could get home and eat something… usually cereal or ramen since that is the only stuff his dad would buy. The smell of food from every direction made Len’s stomach turn. He could be outside, it would be easier. But no, he wanted to be in here. It was his only guaranteed chance to see him. The only reason he tortured himself like this… and there he was, his love finally making his way into the cafeteria, Barry Allen.

How could anyone not love him. He was handsome, had beautiful green eyes, a smile that could light up an entire city. But it didn’t stop there, oh no, not his love. He was straight A student, his friend Cisco being the only one to top him in grades. He was a track star. He easily broke records the second he started high school. To top it all off, he was insanely nice. Everyone loved him. He was the only one in the school that was friends with basically every clique in the school. He was perfect, in every way.

He strolled in with his friend Iris beside him. She was beautiful and friendly, they would make a cute couple… if she wasn’t dating that Eddie guy who stood on her other side. Behind them followed Sara and Patty, friends of Iris. Len didn’t care for Sara, she was a bit of a bitch. Patty on the other hand, Len loathed. A few months back she actually got to date Barry. They only lasted about two months, but it had been two months too many for Len. It didn’t help that after the break up, Len got to hear about how Patty had taken Barry’s virginity. The first time he heard it, he went home and actually cried. He wasn’t sure why, it’s not like Barry was his or ever would be, but still. He had even overheard Patty talking about it herself during one of their classes. Len had to ask to be excused before he got sick in class.

Len watched the group get in the line. He knew Barry would probably sit with them. He normally would sit with his friends Cisco and Caitlyn. They were nerdier than the crowd that Barry seemed to fit, but they seemed to get along pretty well. Caitlyn’s lunch ended up being on a different block this semester, so it was just Barry and Cisco, but he wasn’t here today. Len’s first class was with him and he noticed he was absent.

Len balanced his chin on the bottle he was sipping from. The label read Coca-Cola, but it hadn’t had coke in it in months. He just kept reusing the bottle to get water from the water fountain. He closed his eyes, trying to will his hunger away, which was pointless since he kept smelling food. He decided to distract himself instead. Barry, beautiful Barry. It was crazy how someone he had never really spoken to could make him feel so happy. Even in his worst days, when his dad would start yelling and throwing shit around the house. When Len had to go and hide in his room and hope his dad’s rage would just stay in the living room. When he sat there and cried and wished, even for a second, he could be someone else, or have a different life. All he had to do was think of Barry and his smile, and all his sadness would slowly seep out of him. Did he have any idea how special he was to him? How much he meant to him?

Len’s memory was not the best, too many hits on the head probably thanks to his dad. He didn’t remember his mother’s face, barely remembered Lisa’s mom. He doesn’t have many memories of his childhood period, which was good, they probably weren’t the best. But he remembers that day… that wonderful day. He was around six, and he was at the park that was next to this really nice neighborhood. Len remembers liking that neighborhood. The houses weren’t over the top, just small quant homes, and everyone always looked happy. He wished he could live there, which is why he always ran to that park, so he could pretend to belong there. He can’t remember why he was there that particular day. It could have been because he missed his mom, or maybe running away from his dad. It doesn’t really matter, what he does remember is sitting on the swing, crying. He was watching his feet dangle and tears kept falling down his cheeks. Then, there was a dandelion obscuring his view. He sniffed and looked up to find beautiful green eyes staring at him. Len looked at him confused, making the other boy press the flower closer to him. He remembers lifting his hand cautiously and taking the flower. He looked at it for a moment before looking up at the boy. He smiled widely at him before finally speaking, ‘A flower to make you smile,’ which did work. Len remembers going home with his priced flower, smiling the entire way.

He never saw the boy at the park again. It wasn’t until Len started high school that he would see him, and finally learn his name. He had been sitting in his home room freshman year when he walked in, Len immediately recognized him. Those green eyes, that smile, no way it wasn’t him. Barry didn’t acknowledge him, why would he, he probably had completely forgotten that day… that incredibly magical day for Len. Now, three years later, he has done nothing but longed for him. Wishing he would look at him for a second. Unfortunately, Barry was only his in his dreams. Len did feel bad sometimes, he was being slightly stockerish, but he honestly couldn’t help it. He just loved him so mu…

“Mind if I sit here?”

Len jerked up, startled from his thoughts. His eyes became saucers while his mouth just hung open. Standing in front him with his tray of food was none other than Barry Allen.

He arched his eyebrow at him and gave him a smile, “Soooo…?”

Len’s mind started racing. Say something idiot, anything, “Uh… yeah…” smooth Len…

He watched Barry set his tray on the table and sat down. He smiled up at him, and for once, that damn beautiful smile was being directed only to Len. Had he gone insane? Was this an illusion? He quickly looked beyond where Barry sat to the other tables. About three tables down, Iris and her group sat. Sara and Patty were currently looking towards Len, glaring at him. Ok, so he wasn’t imagining Barry sitting here… Ha, suck it Patty!

“So it’s Len right?” He asked as he put a fry into his mouth.

“Yeah,” he whispered before swallowing. The food smelled so good. God, please don’t let his stomach growl now.

“I didn’t mean to weird you out by sitting here. My normal lunch buddy is MIA today, and I saw you sitting by yourself so I figured I could sit with you. I like having company when I eat. Everyone tells me I ramble too much thought so I get on their nerves, but I can’t help it… and I’m sorta doing it right now…” Len knew this already… seriously, stocker… but he also knew that Barry normally did it when he was nervous. This made him feel a little better.

Len looked over his shoulder again, he could see Sara and Patty still glancing over at their direction.

Len took a breath to calm his nerves, “Yeah, I just thought you would sit with… you know… Iris and them…?”

“Ugh, no thanks. Iris is great, but that little group of hers… I can only take so much. All they do is gossip and talk shit about people. I try to avoid that stuff as much as possible.”

Len gave him a small smile, “yeah, I know what you mean.” Maybe that is why Barry sat here, he didn’t care or know about all the shit they talked about him.

Barry pushed his tray towards him, “have some.”

Len swallowed again, “no, that’s ok. I know you like to eat a lot.” No Len, it’s not creepy you know that… idiot.

Barry laughed, “Not sure how I feel about being known for eating a lot.” His hand began rubbing the back of his neck, “but it is true in a way I guess. BUUUTT, I eat small amounts, often. I honestly can’t eat all this in one sitting. I will only end up eating half and then be hungry in an hour. Which is why I have my backpack filled with snacks. So please have some?”

Len licked his lips and slowly picked up a fry. It was delicious… the most delicious fry he had ever had. This fry was sent from the heavens. It was probably his hunger making him think this, but he didn’t care.

Barry picked up a plastic knife and started cutting his cheeseburger in half. “Here, you take half.” He pushed the tray closer to Len with one of the halves.

“No, that’s too much, I’m good with a few fries.”

“Nonsense!” He smiled at him while biting his half of the burger. “So Len, what do you like to do, like your hobbies?”

Len grabbed the burger, willing himself to eat it slowly even though his body wanted nothing more than to swallow the entire thing in one bite. He took a small bite before finally answering, “read, I guess?”

“You guess?”

“Well yeah. I don’t have many books, and I can’t really go out and buy any. But when I do get my hands on one, I really enjoy reading.”

“Cool, what genre do you prefer?”

Len winced a bit, he knew he was going to sound stupid, “ummm… fantasy stuff.” It usually worked the best when it came to him trying to forget his life.

Barry’s face lit up, “Really? Me too!” That was surprising, he didn’t even think Barry would have time to read with his schedule. It made Len’s stomach flutter at the thought they had something in common. “What have you read?”

“Like I said, I don’t have much access, but I did read Lord of the Rings, the Enchanted Forest Chronicles were cute… and Harry Potter.”

“Oh man, did you like Harry Potter?”

Len smiled, “yeah. I read it a few years back. The only reason I got to was because my English teacher in sixth grade let me borrow her copies. But I remember really loving them.”

“Awesome, Cisco refuses to read them! He does it on purpose since I love the story so much and he likes annoying me. But this is great, I have someone to talk to about them. I have them if you want to borrow them and read them again?”

He would have Barry’s books… he would have Barry’s books… Ehh!!

“I would like that,” he said much calmer and softly than how his mind actually was.

“Good, you can come to my house this afternoon and get them.” He said, munching on a few fries.

Len tried his best to not blush. His stomach was making flips from excitement. He was going to see Barry’s house. This was the best day ever!

“I don’t have practice today, so when school is over…”

“Barry! What are you doing?” Sara chuckled as she sat next Barry, completely avoiding Len’s presence.

“Eating?” Barry stated dryly. His mood all of the sudden turned sour.

“Mmm… well your company could be better,” she side-eyed Len.

“My company is perfect.” Barry rolled his eyes.

“I’m just saying you should be careful,” she leaned closer to Barry, making Len’s blood boil, “you never know what kind of disease you could catch from this trailer trash, maybe rabies or something,” she laughed.

Len bit his lip. Yup, trailer trash, that is what he was known for. Why was Barry sitting with him? Why was he talking to him? God, why was he stupid to even begin hoping…?

Barry smiled, but it wasn’t his sweet, bright smile. It was dark and sinister, something Len had never seen before. He leaned closer to Sara, a menacing aura coming from him.

“Really?” He said with a definite bite in his tone, “because I feel like the one I should be careful with as far as catching diseases go is you, you know, since you sleep with pretty much anything that moves, including your own sister’s boyfriend. Who knows what the fuck you carry between your legs.”

Sara’s eyes widen, completely shocked. She sat there dumbfounded for a moment while Barry stared her down.

Her face slowly started to turn to rage as she stood up and huffed, “Asshole! Have fun with your trash.” She said walking off.

Barry turned to him again, his smile back to normal, “and you thought I wanted to sit with that?” he joked.

Len didn’t smile, he couldn’t. She had been right, he was trash. Someone as perfect as Barry should be nowhere near him.

Barry noticed his change in mood, “hey, you don’t believe the shit she says, right? She is just saying that to make herself feel better.”

“But it’s true,” Len put his half-eaten burger down, his appetite all gone. “You shouldn’t be sitting with me.”

“Len, look at me.” He refused for a moment until Barry called his name again. He lifted his gaze to look at Barry’s determined eyes. “I sit with whoever I want to. I like you, you seem pretty cool and I would love to become your friend if you let me. I don’t pay attention to anything anyone says and neither should you. Most people will talk shit about the ones they are actually jealous of, remember that.”

Barry thought he was ‘cool’, and he wanted to be his friend? His stomach started to feel tight. Len knew it was a bad idea, despite what Barry said, his reputation did matter, and Len would ruin that. But then again, he was selfish, he wanted to get closer to Barry. He wanted, for once, to spend time with Barry for real, and not in his dreams. He couldn’t stop the small smile that came to his face. “Ok,” he whispered.

“Good. So you normally take the bus home right?”

“Well I’m supposed to, but I normally walk home.”

Barry’s eyes went wide, “You live near the train station though? That’s like… six miles?” He knows where I live?

“Yeah, about. I’m usually getting home by seven-ish,” he shrugged.

Barry furrowed his eyebrows, “Why?”

Len knew it was a long walk, but he was used to it, and he preferred it actually. It was timed perfectly for him to get home just as his dad was leaving for work, since he had night shifts. He would actually walk slower most days just to avoid seeing him. Lisa would take the bus from her middle school, but she would hang out with her friend Shawna until after 7:30, making sure dad was long gone.

“It’s just best to be home after seven…” Len didn’t want to go into detail, but he didn’t want to lie either.

Barry seemed to catch on, “well… good, then you should have no problem coming over to my house then. Meet me at the front after school?” Len nodded, trying to hide his smile and failing once again.

They chit chatted a bit more, Barry telling him of a few other books he might like, but all too soon lunch was over. Len ‘floated’ back to class, his mind still trying to catch up with what just had happened. Not to mention… he was going to Barry’s house today!

 

The last bell rang and Len’s heart was at his throat. He bit his lip nervously. Was Barry really going to take him to his house? Did he really want to be his friend or was he just taking pity on him like most teachers and other adults did? He closed his locker and made his way to the front of the school. When he reached the front doors he saw Barry’s red jeep wrangler parked to the side, top completely off. Barry had the passenger’s door open and he was sitting sideways, scrolling through his phone. Len swallowed as he started making his way closer to him. Ok, you can do this Len… Barry looked up and saw him approaching, he smiled as he jumped out of the car.

“Sorry it took me a second.” Len started.

“No problem,” Barry beamed at him. He gestured to car, welcoming him to sit. Len got in as he watched Barry close the door and walk around the car. He was in his car… Barry’s car!! Fuck, he knew his face was red. He put the seatbelt on as Barry got on and started the car. Len had been too nervous to really chit chat during the ride. He just watched the road pass by as Barry drove. It wasn’t really as awkward as Len would have imagined. It was pleasant just sitting there in his presence. He passed the little park Len loved as they went into Len’s dream neighborhood.

Of course Barry would live here…

Barry pulled into one of the cute houses and parked the car. Len took off his seatbelt as he admired Barry’s home. The yard was clean, grass was green and cut. Nothing like his home with mud and dirt on the front. There were flower baskets hanging from the railing of the small porch that matched the house perfectly. Len reached for the door handle when the door opened itself. Barry stood there, waiting for him to exit the car.

“Sorry,” he winced, “your house is just so pretty.”

“Thanks! Come on.” They walked the little path to the front of the house. Barry walked in, shouting “I’m home!” as he turned and welcomed Len in. Someone in the back responded with a, ‘welcome home Barry’.

The house wasn’t a mansion or anything, not even close. It was small and homely, especially knowing that Barry’s dad was a doctor. There was a living room to his left, with leather couches with bright pillows and a large TV. Towards the back, there were two double doors that currently were open and led into the dining room. On the right there was a door that seemed to lead into an office, and then the stairs for the second floor started right next to it. The walls were mostly tan and covered with family pictures, their furniture was mostly dark brown shades, giving everything a cozy feel. The smell of cinnamon was in the air and everything was nice and tidy. Len couldn’t describe the feeling he had. It was warm, and safe… it was home, a true home. Nothing close to what he had. Man, he wanted this, he wanted a home… a true home to have and take care of. Something that would make him feel this way every day. He wanted to have someone he would wait for, to ‘welcome home’ to. Of course, in his mind, it would be Barry, but Len knew better than to think that… Dreaming costs nothing after all.

He felt Barry grab his hand, giving him a small heart attack, and lead him through the living room and into the dining room. The kitchen was to the left, no doors blocking it. It was bright, with a large island in the middle where currently a woman was slowly taking cookies from the rack and placing them on a plate.

“Mom, this is my friend Len,” Barry pulled Len forward.

She dusted her hands off and walked up to him, extending her hand, “Oh, a pleasure to meet you. I’m Nora, Barry’s mom of course.”

She was beautiful, and gave off a radiant, positive feeling. Len smiled shyly, “Nice to meet you,” he said barely above a whisper.

Barry walked behind his mom, disappearing from Len’s view. She smiled brightly at him, “My Len, you are handsome. Those eyes of yours…” she leaned in, “if only I was a few years younger…” she teased.

“Mom, stop hitting on him!” Barry almost shouted through a mouthful.

She kept her gaze on Len, not turning, “Bartholomew Henry Allen, I know you are not eating those cookies.” She raised her eyebrow and Len couldn’t help but smile.

She turned as Len looked passed her and they both stared at Barry’s full cheeks, another cookie in his hand. He dropped the cookie and swallowed. He narrowed his eyes at her, “no…?”

Len actually laughed. He couldn’t help it. It was just so surreal that he was here, seeing this side of Barry. He looked up and saw Barry looking at him.

Nora took a deep breath, addressing Len, “He is impossible. They are salted caramel cookies, and as you can tell, Barry’s favorites. I have to cook them when he isn’t home so he doesn’t eat all of them before they cool!” She gave Barry a look, he just shrugged as he grabbed another cookie. “Would you like one Len?”

Barry’s favorite cookies… yes! “Sure.” She walked over and grabbed the plate, then extended it to Len for him to grab some. Len hesitantly took one from the top. He took a bite and Oh. My. God. It was heaven, fuck that fry from earlier…this, this was heaven sent. “This is delicious,” he sounded more surprised than he meant to.

“See!” Barry started, “they are the best things ever! Nothing like that store-bought stuff! Made from scratch, just for me.” He said smugly.

Nora shook her head, “yes, from scratch, which means when I go through all that work, and they only last an hour after baking… well one starts to get tired of making them.” Barry pouted at her, giving her puppy dog eyes. She rolled her eyes at him and looked at Len, “this is what happens when you have only one child, you spoil then rotten!” Well Len could understand, Barry was too cute to say no to. He smiled as he finished his cookie. “So Len, you are joining us for dinner, right?”

“Oh no, I couldn’t, I’m just here to borrow some books from Barry…” He wasn’t about to impose more than he had.

“Nonsense!” She said exactly like Barry this morning, “you are eating here. I hope you like chicken alfredo.” Len only had ever had chicken alfredo from those instant microwaveable meals. He couldn’t imagine how good it was going to be being made by Mrs. Allen, “Now you two, scram, I will call you when dinner is ready.”

“Ok,” Barry said as he stacked cookies on his hand. Nora gave him a scolding look, “What, its for BOTH of us…” He grabbed two more before starting to walk out of the kitchen, gesturing with his head for Len to follow him.

Len followed but then turned before exiting into the living room, “thank you Mrs. Allen for the dinner invitation.”

She smiled at him, “no thanks needed, and call me Nora.” Len nodded and followed Barry upstairs.

He reached the second floor. The first door being the master bedroom. Once they turned and walked down the short hallway, Len saw a linen closet, the restroom, and then another door that lead to Barry’s room. He walked in and saw his small twin bed on the far wall. A dresser was on the wall opposite with his TV on top. On the far right was his closet door and a small desk. The left wall had a book shelf filled with random books. The room was a bit messy, but not dirty. He could tell Barry just half assed made his bed. There were a few shirts laying around and shoes, nothing crazy.

“Come in, make yourself at home.” He took about half the cookies he had stolen and handed them to Len, “hope you don’t care I touched them, I guess I should have grabbed a plate.”

“It’s fine,” Hell, Barry could spit on them and he would gladly eat them.

Len started to chew on one of them as he made his way to the book shelf. Barry had not lied, he really did like fantasy books. Barry walked behind him and searched through before finding his Harry Potter Books. He pulled out the first three and threw them on the bed.

“You can take these first, don’t want to break your back with all seven.” He walked over to his closet, searching for something one handed while he continued to pop cookies in his mouth with the other. He pulled out an empty book bag and tossed it on the bed.

“You can just let me borrow the first one,” he didn’t like the idea of having so many things belonging to Barry, he was afraid something would happen to them at home.  
“Why?” he shrugged, “this way you can start on the next one without waiting on me.”

Len ate one more cookie before he was done. If he ate the last two he had, he wouldn’t be able to eat dinner. Today had been the most he had eating in one day since he can remember. He figured Barry wouldn’t want the cookies since he had held them, why would he want anything Len had touched. He looked around to see if he could find a napkin to set them on for now.

Barry must have caught on, “full?” Len nodded, “yes! I’ll take those thank you!” Barry grabbed them and stuffed them in his mouth.

Len was shocked for a moment. His stomach was doing flips, and it occurred to him once again how bizarre this day had been. He was sure he was going to wake up and it was all a dream. How was he here, in Barry’s room, about to have dinner with his family? Lisa was going to freak. She was the only one that knew of Len’s love for Barry. Hell, she knew of it before he knew his name was Barry. She had gone with him to the park when he was searching for him after their first met.

Barry walked back over to his bed and stuffed the books in the bag. “If you see anything else you wanna take, just let me know.” He said turning to him, setting the bag down on the floor for now. He invited Len to sit on his bed and they decided to start watching a movie while they waited for dinner. Barry put on Guardians of the Galaxy which Len had been dying to see, but never got a chance to. He was hooked the second it started. Halfway through the movie he found himself shoeless, laying on his stomach, gripping one of Barry’s pillows, intently watching the movie. Barry was next to him, sitting back on the headboard, his feet near Len’s waist.

Len buried his face into the pillow, smelling Barry all over it. It was intoxicating, he wanted this pillow… he wanted to take it home so he could sleep hugging it. And when the scent started to fade, he would come and exchange it for another one. That wasn’t weird, was it? He smiled into the pillow. He felt something poke him on the side, he was about to ignore it when he felt it again. Len looked down and saw Barry’s foot nudging him. He gazed up and Barry pretended to look away, grinning. He smacked his foot lightly, laughing.

“Liking the movie?”

“Very much,” Len said softly, “thank you Barry, for today you know... I don’t think I have had anyone be this nice to me except for my sister.”

“You don’t have to thank me Len. Like I said, I want to be your friend.”

Len smiled and nodded, turning back to the TV. He buried his face in the pillow again and went back to the movie. His whole body was a bit stiff, noticing that Barry had left his foot against him. God, please don’t let this be a dream… please!

The movie ended just in time for dinner. They both walked downstairs as Barry’s dad walked in the door.

“Well hello there.” He greeted the second his eyes landed on Len.

“Hi,” Len managed.

“Dad, this is my friend Leonard Snart. Len, this is my dad, Henry.” So he knew his last name too…? He smiled at Len and there was no doubt about him being the father. He had that same smile that Barry had. Len wondered if this is what Barry was going to look like when he was older. The man was handsome, so yeah, probably.

His dad went into the office he had seen to drop off his belongings. Barry and Len made their way to the dining table. Mrs. Al… Nora, Nora was putting the finishing touches on the food.

“Do you need help?” Len offered, it was the least he could do.

She looked at him and nodded, “sure, come here. Barry you get the silverware.” Len walked up to her and she handed him two plates. One filled with a salad, the other with some garlic bread that smelled divine. “Just go place these in the middle of the table. Len did as he was told before returning to her. She started handing him plates filled with her chicken alfredo to place at each seat. By the time Mr. Allen had returned, the table was all set.

Mr. and Mrs. Allen sat at the end of the table while Barry and Len sat across from one another. Len’s nerves started to come back up again. He had never had a family dinner, not like this. At home they ate in front of the TV, or more recently, in their rooms to avoid Dad. This was something different, and that warm feeling came back to Len. Yes, if Len ever got his ‘home’, this is how they would eat every night.

They all started eating, and of course, the food was incredible. Fuck ramen or cereal… THIS was food. After a few short conversations about their day, Mr. Allen turned to Len, “So Len, I’m assuming you’re a classmate of Barry’s?”

“Yes sir.”

He shook his head, “you don’t have to do the ‘sir’ thing, and neither the ‘Mr. Allen’ which I’m sure is coming. Just call me Henry.” Len looked at him and nodded. Henry studied him for a moment, making him nervous, “those are some really blue eyes…”

“I know right, I was captivated by them earlier. He’s so cute you just want to eat him.” Nora added, making Len blush.

“Argh, DAD! Make her stop hitting on Len!”

“I don’t think I can kiddo. Your mom does have great taste in men after all,” he pulled on his shirt and smugly smiled, obviously including himself in the statement.

Barry threw his head back with a whine while both his parents laughed. He glanced at him, shaking his head, mouthing ‘sorry’. This made Len giggle, so this is what having parents is like?

“So Len,” Nora started, “do you have any siblings?”

Len smiled as he thought of Lisa, “yeah, a sister. Well half…”

“Oh?” she inquired.

“Yeah, see, my mother died when I was about four. My dad remarried right after that and then Lisa was born.”

“I’m sorry about your mother.” Henry added.

“It’s ok, I don’t have many memories of her. I remember Lisa’s mom a little bit more.”

“Remember? Like in the past?” Nora leaned in.

Len forced a smile, “yeah, she didn’t stay with Dad long…” why would she, he treated her like shit. If Len could, he would run away too, “she left him when I was about nine or ten?”

“So, it’s just you, your sister and your dad at home?”

“Yup! Well mainly my sister and I. My dad works night shifts, he’s a cop. We don’t see him much. He usually leaves around seven.” Thank God. He looked up and saw Barry give him a look. He was smart, he probably could easily put together that Len avoided his dad, thus the long walks home.

“Oh! Maybe West knows him,” Henry looked at Nora.

“Maybe.” She added, “well remind me to pack something for your sister then.”

“Oh no, you don’t have to…”

“Nonsense!” this time it was Henry… did this whole family like yelling that word?

They finished dinner and just like Nora had said, she packed him three containers, one filled with the pasta, another with salad and bread, and the last with some cookies. Len was happy Barry helped him into the car, he had way too much to carry, since he had the bookbag with the books as well. It was close to 8:30 now. Barry drove him home, only needing directions once they were a few blocks from his house. Len wished he could have had Barry drop him off at the end of the road, so he didn’t see his awful home, but he had too much to carry and Barry wouldn’t hear of it. He helped carry the stuff up to his door, Len refusing to let him in. He knew his house would be a mess thanks to his dad. Barry bid him good night and he left.

Len walked in. The living room was covered with empty beer bottles and stale food. He walked over to the small kitchen… well more like ‘corner that held the sink, fridge, microwave, and oven’. He sent the Tupperware down with the food on the small counter space, calling for Lisa. She came out of the room and looked at the food suspiciously.

“Where have you been?”

“You will not believe the day I just had sis.” Len said, beaming at her.

 

Two months later, and Barry was still talking to him. Not only that… They were best friends. Len no longer walked home to avoid his dad. Instead every afternoon, he spent it with the Allens. Barry usually got stuck at school for practice, but his friend Caitlyn would give Len a lift to his house when that happened. She lived a block away from Barry. Lisa even came a few times and met them all. Len wasn’t sure how he felt about it. He was excited that she was there, but the little looks she kept giving him all night, mainly gesturing to Barry, made him too nervous.

It all became routine now. Len would come in, not even knocking anymore, announcing his presence to Nora. He would drop his books and stuff upstairs in Barry’s room and go into the kitchen. He had begged Nora to teach him to cook. He gave her the excuse that he wanted to at least help since they were feeding him so much. Part of that was true, but it was mostly because he loved learning to cook Barry’s favorite dishes. He knew he was dreaming if he thought he could be more with Barry, but even just pretending made his heart soar. The first thing he learned was how to make those delicious cookies. Nora was more than happy to give Len that wonderful task, seeing as she had to make a new batch every two days with the way Barry went through them. Len now made them instead, all by himself, and he couldn’t help but smile when he saw Barry eat them with just as much enthusiasm as he did when his mom had made them. Len was thrilled, even if they were just friends, Barry was part of his daily life like he dreamed.

It was Friday afternoon, Barry caught a ride with Caitlyn once again since Barry had some meeting to attend. He walked in and found Nora setting out supplies.

“Hello!” Len smiled at her. She had become the closes thing to a ‘mother’ figure Len had ever had. It was insane how much he had grew to love the woman. He enjoyed spending time with her in the kitchen, and even more when Barry was around. She was always nagging him and it never failed to make Len laugh. “What can I help with?”

“Well, we need potatoes, stat!” they both laughed. She liked teasing Henry with ‘doctor lingo’ so much, she even did it when he wasn’t around.

Len walked over and washed his hands, preparing to peel the potatoes, “what are we making tonight?”

“Chicken-pot-pie! It’s pretty simple to make, just takes a while to cook.”

She gave a brief description of everything that needed to happen and Len was off. He found that he had a knack for cooking, he especially loved baking. He now knew where everything was in the kitchen and both of them worked pretty fluently around one another.

Len passed the cookie jar and decided to check to see how many were left, only three. “He already ate all of them!? I just made these yesterday!”

“I told you he was impossible,” Nora laughed, “plus I think he is eating them faster now that you make them.”

Really…?

“Yeah… but… how can he eat so much and stay that thin!?”

“Why do you think he joined track out of all the sports? He needed to work off those calories.”

Len shook his head, putting the lid back on the jar. He walked over to the cutting board and started cutting up the veggies. “I eat half of what he does and I’ve already gained like ten pounds.”

Nora gave him a look with a smirk, “I noticed. You were too skinny before. You are finally filling into that body of yours,” she winked at him when he looked over, making him blush.

If she likes him this way, maybe Barry would like him too… no, that’s stupid Len, just stop it…

They heard the door open and close, Barry’s signature yell of ‘I’m home’ coming through.

“Welcome home Barry,” both Nora and Len said simultaneously, making them laugh.

He came into the kitchen, beaming. Len looked up at him and nodded, then went back to cutting. He heard him walk behind him, straight to the cookie jar as always. He looked appalled when he opened the top. “What? Do you guys not love me anymore!?”

His mom sighed, “don’t be dramatic Barry, I will make more tomorrow. I needed Len to help me with dinner tonight.”

He pouted as he ate one of the cookies, he leaned closer to Len as he whispered, “I kind of like yours better thought…”

“What was that?”

“Nothing mom!”

Barry… Barry liked his cookies…? over his moms? His cookies…? his… AHHHH!!!! Len’s whole face went red. He tried to focus on his task but couldn’t. He side-eyed Barry who chuckled and he finished off the last cookie and walked out to go to his room.

Len finished up everything on his end and Nora told him he could go ahead and go upstairs. He took his time with each step, stomach still tight over Barry’s comment. He finally made it to his room, Barry sitting at his desk, probably working on homework or something. Len came in, jumping on the bed. It was strange how comfortable he had become since the first time he had been here. This felt like his true home now, where Barry stayed… where his heart was.

He looked over at Barry who narrowed his eyes at him, “What?”

“Still angry about those cookies.”

Len laughed, “Really? If you want I can come tomorrow and make then for you real quick?”

“Yeah?”

They normally didn’t hang out on weekends. Len stayed at home with his sister, making sure his dad didn’t get drunk and take it out on her. They couldn’t talk much either, Len didn’t have a phone, so calling was out of the question.

“Yeah, if you want?” Len shrugged. He liked the idea of seeing him on Saturday.

“Of course!” Barry nodded.

They started channel surfing, nothing really catching their eye. One of the channels landed on some random kiss scene in a movie. Len had the remote, he just kept right on searching for something. He didn’t need to get any ideas.

Barry pursed his lips, turning to Len, “Hey… question...”

“Yeah?” Len was still looking at the TV.

“Have you… well… I mean… have you ever kissed someone?” Len whipped his head at him, face flushed, not saying a word. “Guess not.” Barry smiled.

“Of course not, who would I kiss?” Len’s only interest was in Barry, and he sure as hell didn’t want him, who would.

“I was just curious. I can’t say much, I haven’t kissed anyone either.”

Whaa... What? WHAT!?

Len looked at him confused, “but… you dated Patty, for two months, before breaking up. You guys never kissed?”

Barry rolled his eyes so far back Len thought he was the exorcist for a moment.

“Len, you know how I avoid gossip and all that shit?” Len nodded, “Well, that is what happened. Apparently, Patty decided to take it upon herself to tell the school we were dating. I had no idea until two months later. There was no ‘break up’ just me getting pissed when I found out and telling her to set shit straight, which apparently she didn’t,” he gritted.

Patty didn’t date Barry… this was too good to be true. “So you guys didn’t… have sex?” Please, please, please, please…

“WHAT!!? HELL NO!” Barry practically jumped out of his chair, his face completely pale.

YEEEESSSSSS!!!! Best. Day. Ever!

“She said we had sex?”

“Yeah… at first I heard it through gossip, just people talking. But then I had science with her and she was telling some other girl details about it.”

“I’m going to be sick,” Barry leaned back in his chair, hands going through his hair. “I can’t believe the whole school thinks I fucked her.” He made a face.

Len felt bad for Barry, but at the same time his heart was soaring. Barry didn’t have sex with her… he never even dated her, Ha! Fuck you Patty! Not sure why it mattered though, it’s not like that meant Len had a chance, but still.

“Well… you are hearing it from me, I didn’t date her… and especially didn’t have sex with her.” He shivered, “she is not my type at all!”

Len felt a bit of jealousy, the thought of Barry having a type. He pushed the feeling down. He had no right to be jealous. He stood from the bed and walked up to the book shelf, pretending to look through for something new to read.

“Not your type huh?” He was a bit curious to know what his taste was like. He looked at Barry for a moment, seeing his face light up a bit, a small smile forming, “lets see if I can guess your type… She would be curvy, mocha skin, green eyes, super friendly…”

“Are you describing Iris?” he laughed.

“Pretty much. I always thought you two would make a cute couple,” he forced himself to smile at him as his stomach got tight.

“No, Iris is cool, but definitely not my type.”

“Ok,” he frowned a bit, “just to get it out of the way… Sara?”

Barry stuck out his tongue in disgust, “wouldn’t touch her with someone else’s dick.”

Len laughed, “Alright, then maybe she is thin, sorta of tall, long brown hair?”

“Mmm… sounding a lot like Caitlyn, and nope, not even close!”

“Not even close huh? Well then she would be short and stubby?” He tried, he felt like Barry was messing with him now.

Barry got up from his chair laughing. He strolled over to Len, shaking his head, “Nope!” He walked until he was right in front of Len, pinning him against the book case. He leaned in, a soft smile on his face, “want me to tell you where you keep going wrong?”

Barry was so close, he could smell his cologne, his shampoo, hell his sweat. Len swallowed, “wh…where?”

Barry took another step, pressing his body against Len’s. He could barely think, his breath coming out shallow. He looked at Barry who just stared at him for a moment before whispering, “you keep starting with ‘she’.”

What did he mean…? oh… OHH!!

Barry’s hands came up and cradled Len’s face. He softly leaned in and pressed their lips together. Len’s legs were jelly, his stomach was flipping so much it hurt, his mind was racing too fast for him to understand a single thought.

He was kissing Barry Allen… no, Barry Allen was kissing him! HIM!!!

As soon as it started, it was over. Barry pulled back, his hands leaving his face, smiling at Len, “you have no idea for how long I have wanted to do that,” he whispered.  
Len’s mouth started to hang open, eyes wide as he looked at him. He was speechless, what could he say? He didn’t want to be an idiot and scream I love you after one damn kiss… or worse, look like a psycho saying ‘I wanted you since I was six’. He felt like almost crying. He was feeling too much at once. He did the only thing he could think of. His hands came up and grabbed Barry by the neck, he softly pulled him back in, pressing their lips again.

Barry came willingly, his hands wrapping themselves around Len’s waist, holding him close. He tilted his head a bit to deepen the kiss. Len’s mind went blank when he felt Barry’s hot tongue slide across his bottom lip. Len parted his lips and allowed Barry to go deeper. Their tongues met, swirling and pushing against one another. Barry tilted his head even more and delved further into Len’s mouth, causing him to moan. Fuck this was amazing, incredible, fantastic. He never wanted to stop kissing Barry. He didn’t need to breathe, not ever again, it was overrated. He was completely fine just dying, asphyxiated by this kiss. Unfortunately, Barry did pull back, panting. Len didn’t want to stop. He kissed his jaw and went lower to his pulse point, sucking and biting, making Barry mewl. Damn that was a sexy sound. He sucked harder, pressing himself closer, trying to get him to do it again. Barry pulled his head back, one hand grabbing Len by the chin and pulling him up again. He dived in, pushing his tongue into Len’s mouth, making a growling noise as he did. Len liked that sound more… Barry growling, fuck yes! Len started sucking on Barry’s tongue, humming as he felt Barry’s grip tighten around him. Len really could die right now and he would be happy, he got to kiss Barry Allen, mission accomplished… he was done!

“Guys, dinner is ready.” Nora called from downstairs.

Barry pulled back, trying to catch his breath, “Ok mom.” He swallowed hard as he looked at Len. “Fuck, those lips of yours,” his hand came up, cradling his cheek as his thumb ran over his bottom lip. “I never want to stop kissing you.” He leaned in and pecked him.

Me neither, me neither, me neither!

Len dropped his head onto Barry’s shoulder, breathing, trying to control all the feeling he was having at this moment. He felt his eyes start to sting, he didn’t want to cry, but he couldn’t stop it. He was too overwhelmed.

“Hey Lenny,” Barry pulled his head up, “no, no, no, don’t cry.” He kissed his cheek.

“So… so…sorry, I just… I can’t believe… this… you kissed me?... I… never… thought… dreamed… you wanted… me?”

“How could I not? Len, you are the most beautiful, sweetest, most caring person I have ever met. I have wanted you for so long…” Barry saw him that way… not as some ‘trailer trash’ kid like everyone else? He started to wipe Len’s tears away with his hand, “come on, let’s dry these tears and go get dinner?”

“k…” Len whispered, smiling shyly.

 

About 6 years later…

Len put the last bit of cookies into one of the five cookie jars they owned. He went to one of the bottom cabinets and hid it behind one of the pots. “Hopefully hiding them will make them last more than two days.”

He washed his hands carefully, trying to not get anything on himself. It was Barry’s graduation dinner, he didn’t want his suit to be dirty. He couldn’t believe Barry was finally graduating as a forensic scientist, he was so proud of him. Len had opted out of college, it wasn’t for him. He did however get a job at a local bakery thanks to Nora’s teachings. The store had been going out of business, until Len started, now it was one of the busiest in town.

It had a been a rough start for them. Although Len had been over the moon when he found out Barry liked him, he hadn’t completely lost his mind. He had to beg Barry to keep their relationship quiet. He was terrified about his father finding out. Barry had hated those first few months, hiding their relationship. They went through a few more rough patches, but they had made it through, and now here they were, still together.

Len checked his clock again, it was passed six and they were supposed to be meeting everyone at the restaurant at seven. Barry was supposed to have gotten home an hour ago. Len walked to go grab his phone when the door burst open, Barry panting as he came in.

“Barry! You are late.” Len scolded.

“I know, I know love, sorry!” he grinned, “I will be dressed in two minutes.” And he ran to the bedroom, a small bag in his hand.

Len shook his head. He took a look around the house to make sure everything was tidy. The place was small, but quaint. They had a dark brown sofa, their other furniture matching the brown. Their walls were covered with pictures of them. There was smell of cinnamon in the air even though Len hadn’t cooked anything that would give that smell. It was warm… and safe… it was… home. Len sucked in a breath as he as he felt his eyes start to sting a bit. How had he not noticed before? He made his home… with Barry! He got his dream, the thing he wanted most growing up. He smiled to himself, trying to keep from crying.

He walked up to the mantel where they kept one of his favorite pictures. It was right after they finished moving their stuff into the apartment. They were both exhausted and had just ordered pizza for dinner. They were sitting on the floor, backs against the wall, since they still didn’t have any furniture. Len leaned his head on Barry’s shoulder and fell asleep instantly. Barry decided this was the perfect time for a picture. He took his phone, and as he placed a kiss on top of Len’s head, he snapped the picture. His life was so much better, all thanks to his love.

Barry came up behind him, wrapping his hands around him. He kissed the back of Len’s neck, making him hum. “See, two minutes,” he whispered.

Len smiled as he threw his head back, “we are still going to be late.”

“It’s my night, I can be late if I want.”

Len turned and kissed Barry lovingly. “Come on college grad, let’s go feed that bottomless pit of yours.”

Len went to pull away, but Barry held him. “We can be a few more minutes late, I have something for you.” Barry whispered. His hands dipped into his pocket and he pulled a ring box out. Len’s eyes went wide, he looked up at Barry and then back to the box. He opened it slowly, inside was a dandelion.

Len’s eyes began to water again, mouth hanging open. No way… no way… “A flower to make you smile.”

He remembers?...

Barry reached in and pulled the flower out, handing it to Len. The flower had been covering the ring inside. Barry slowly kneeled down, looking up at him, “Len, my love, I knew the second I saw you crying on that swing, that I wanted nothing more than to make you mine. But, I knew I didn’t deserve you back then, I had to become someone that you would want, who would be able to give you everything you wanted. I studied hard, got straight A’s, even joined a sport to make me more popular. All the things I could think of that would make you like me,” He chuckled, “Everything I did was for you Len, everything. The only thing I want now is to be that little flower for you and make you smile for the rest of your life. So, Leonard Snart, will you grant me the honor of becoming my husband?”

Len started crying, his heart was in his throat. He couldn’t speak at all. Barry just… proposed… to him? He wants to marry him? He is going to be Barry’s husband! He simply nodded as a half cry, half laugh came out of him. Barry’s face lit up and he stood and placed the band on Len’s finger, kissing him.

That day, he… “I didn’t think you remembered…”

“Of course I would remember,” he held him tightly, kissing Len’s entire face, “It was the day I met the love of my life.” He smiled at him, Len having to catch his breath from how bright it was.

Maybe Len was pretty lucky after all…

 

**During that first day**

“I’m back,” Barry announced as he walked back in the door. He had just finished dropping Len at his house. Barry couldn’t be prouder of himself. He finally, FINALLY got the guts to go up and talk to him. He even ate some of his lunch with him. Not only that, but he had come home with him, been in his room! AHH! Barry was never going to wash that pillow he had hugged. He had looked so cute just laying on his bed… HIS BED! How the hell was Barry supposed to control himself, he ended up having to poke him, he had to touch him. Oh and he laughed in the kitchen… he actually laughed, of course had laughed at Barry, but still… he couldn’t help the stupid grin he knew he had on his face.

“So… that was the famous Len?” his mom came into the living room.

“Yup!” Barry squeaked.

“He was so sweet and cute!” She cooed.

“Yes, I like him. About time you talked to him, and seriously, those eyes… gorgeous!” his dad commented.

“Yup! Barry honey, you have great taste in men. He was just so handsome, I want him for myself!”

Barry huffed angrily as he started stomping up the stairs, “Mom, I would appreciate if you would stop flirting with MY future husband!” Barry shook his head.

Seriously, the nerve of some people…


End file.
